


Rats Away II

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: 14th Century CE RPF, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Fighter Poem, Filk, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Middle English, Poetry, Puns & Word Play, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-07-24
Updated: 1995-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rat did not win West Kingdom June Crown in AS XXX, despite the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rats Away II

I commend that bold Rat that is here about  
That dwells in the West, both merry and stout  
Through the virtue of Anastasia, with white rose borne about  
She for whom the Mists once owyn for to lowte  
And with strength of Radnor, Wombat, Gregory & Brandon,  
All four Hawaiians corden into one  
Through his valor seeking virtue of Sovereignity  
So grant that grace  
That Rat might rule this place  
Where all these names are called mighty.  
But such is the mercy of Sir Veniamin  
That sainly man, Aeron's pride and champion  
For Rat that did reign  
Should viscount remain  
By wolf claw and might  
He made him fall in every mannes sight  
Occidentum Dominus! Sir Veniamin here crown prince name  
No aldertrees nor ermine, no wolves or warriors lame  
Thus this land is kept from Rats and other spotted wights  
Both by rain and by knights.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very close filk of a 14th Century piece from Bodleian Rawlinson C 288, f113, as published in The Oxford Book of 14th Century Poetry. Text can be found [here.](http://quod.lib.umich.edu/c/cme/ANT9912.0001.001/1:4.8?rgn=div2;view=fulltext)


End file.
